1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to artificial hair, and more particularly, to an artificial hair apparatus and method of manufacturing the artificial hair apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wigs are used by people to enhance their appearance and to conceal their natural hair. Wigs generally include multiple strands of hair attached to a cap to form a unit that can be secured to an user's scalp. Hair weaves and hair extensions are also used by people to either conceal or supplement their natural hair. In some cases, people use wigs when they are experiencing baldness or thinning of their natural hair. For those experiencing baldness or thinning of natural hair, use of wigs provides an alternative to use of potentially dangerous hair growth drugs or chemicals, or uncomfortable hair plugs. In other cases, people use wigs for temporary purposes when they are undergoing medical treatments that result in loss of their hair, such as chemotherapy.
Wigs are also used to provide a user with an alternative hair color in order to improve their appearance. Furthermore, wigs can be used by people to present an alternative texture to their own hair, such as changing their hair from straight to curly. Just as many people enjoy accessorizing their wardrobe, people who wear wigs enjoy changing and enhancing their appearance.